Arrepentimiento, una nueva vida
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Arceus cometió un error, sin embargo, ni si quiera ser un dios lo salvara de la fuerza del karma. - Estoy intentando hacerlo lo mas original posible, espero me apoyen! Nada me pertenece solo la historia.
1. Chapter 1

-¡No! ¡No se lo lleven! ¡Por favor! ¡No le hagan daño! -grito a sus captores que se estaban llevando un huevo, su huevo-

…

-¡Malditos! ¡Latias! -grito al ver a su compañera-

…

-Este mundo ya no podrá ser habitable, tendremos que irnos a otro lado -dijo a todos en la sala-

…

-Póngalos a dormir -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente viendo como poco a poco esos Pokemon se quedaban dormidos debido al liquido de las capsulas-

…

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ya hemos llegado! -grito una joven castaña-

-Si y ahora… -la agarro y la empujo contra un árbol- Hora de la segunda ronda -sonrió seductoramente a su rostro sonrojado-

…

Mirando si reflejo en el agua, suspiro al sentir el viento rosar su pelaje.

-¿Cuándo crees que regresen? -pregunto al recién llegado-

-No lo sé, esperemos que pronto


	2. Chapter 2

Los rayos del sol estaban iluminando el día, y para su desgracia su rostro, causando que ella tenga que apretar los ojos para evitar que se lastimen, al no encontrar forma de evitarlo tuvo que, para su pesar, abrir los ojos.

Parpadeo para acostumbrarse a luz, luego de que sus pupilas ya aclararon su vista miro a su alrededor, estaba en un bosque un poco escalofriante, ¿Como llego ahí? Su último recuerdo…

Ahí recuerdos como flashes pasaron por su cabeza. Su embarazo, la captura, cuando tuvo su huevo, cuando se lo quitaron, cuando tuvo el segundo y sucedió lo mismo, luego como lucho para evitar que la pusieran en esa capsula y su miedo al ver como se llenaba de liquido naranja, su ultimo recuerdo fue ver los ojos aterrados de su pareja.

Se quiso poner a llorar, de hecho, tenia planeado hacer exactamente eso, pero un grito, de una voz muy familiar, la detuvo.

-¡Latias! -grito una silueta volando hacia ella-

Latias: ¡A-Ash! -grito al ver al Mew blanco de ojos azules en frente de ella, pudo notar en sus ojos alivio al verla-

Ash: ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? -dijo examinándola para asegurarse-

Latias: N-No, estoy bien… ¿Dónde estamos? -pregunto mirando el bosque en el que estaban-

Ash: no se -se encogió de hombros- Desperté a unos metros de aquí y cuando sentí tu aura vine volando

Latias: bien -dijo para luego poner una cara decaída- Ash… Los huevos… -dijo con lagrimas y el la abrazo-

Ash: lo sé, tranquila, vimos sus auras, podremos encontrarlos -aseguro con Latias asintiendo un poco- Ahora lo importante es saber en donde estamos, por que este no me parece ningún bosque de nuestro mundo

Latias: ¿Insinúas que estamos en otro mundo? -pregunto enarcando una ceja-

Ash: No…Bueno no sé, tienes que admitir que este bosque no se siente como algo normal -dijo mirando a su alrededor-

Latias: muy bien, te doy la razón en eso -asintió al ver el razonamiento de su compañero- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

Ash: volemos para ver en donde estamos, y a verificar si hay alguien quien pueda decirnos en donde estamos -dijo y su compañera asintió y ambos levitaron hacia arriba y vieron que, de hecho, no estaban tan lejos de la salida-

Volaron sobre los arboles hasta que de repente dejaron de haber para mostrar césped y un camino de tierra, vieron que a unos metros había una casa que parecía estar hecha de madera con un techo de hojas que daba la apariencia de camuflaje. Lo que les llamó la atención es que había varias casas para aves y muchas criaturas muy parecidas al Pokemon, pero no eran los mismos.

Latias: ¿Qué son estas criaturas? -dijo bajando un poco para ver mas de cerca a unas criaturas parecidas a los Buneary solo que estos tenían astas-

Ash: no sé, sin embargo, se parecen al Pokemon, solo con unas diferencias bastantes notables -dijo al ver como había más criaturas parecidas a los Buneary, Magikarps, y de lejos noto a una parecida a un Ursaring-

Latias: ¿Vamos a la casa? -pregunto mirando a la puerta de dicha vivienda-

Ash: -puso los ojos en blanco- No se Latias, pero ¿Cómo tomarías que alguien apareciera a tu puerta y dijera "Hola soy de otro mundo, ¿Podrías decirme dónde estoy?" ¿No crees que es algo demasiado extraño?

Latias se apeno un poco por el razonamiento de su pareja, pero nuevamente tenía razón.

Latias: bueno tienes razón, pero… ¿Tienes una idea mejor? -cuestiono y el suspiro-

Ash: supongo que no, vamos a intentarlo -dijo y levito hacia la puerta seguido de su compañera-

Ambos se miraron al estar en frente de la puerta, luego de unos momentos de mirarse Latias tomo valor y toco la puerta, luego se alejo medio metro de ella.

-¡Ya voy! -se escuchó el débil grito femenino detrás de la puerta-

Esperaron un minuto y luego una criatura parecida a un Ponyta amarillo con crin rosada abrió la puerta, ella parpadeo al ver a una especia de gato volador en frente de ella y un dragón rojo.

Sin embargo, sus instintos le ganaron por la ternura del "Gatito blanco".

-Aww no eres la cosita mas linda -dijo con ojos brillantes dirigiéndose a Ash-

Ash: ahhh -dijo nervioso al ver como Latias estaba _matando_ con la mirada a la "Ponyta amarilla", al recordar la razón del por que vinieron y haciendo nota del idioma decidió usar la telepatía para comunicarse- Hola, disculpa, pero -se cayo al ver como la "Ponyta" saltaba y miraba a los lados- Aquí -ella lo miro con ojos demostrando claramente asombro- Disculpa, pero te pediría que no me llamaras así, es algo incomodo, sobre todo cuando soy más grande de lo que todos creen

-¿Co-Como me estas hablando? -tartamudeo sorprendida-

Ash: por telepatía -al ver que ella simplemente puso una cara mas confundida el decidió explicar- Telepatía es cuando alguien te habla o hablar con tu mente -ella asintió al comprender-

-Entiendo, bueno ¿Cómo te llamas?

Latias: ejem -interrumpió para ser notada, claramente aun irritada-

-Oh lo siento, me había olvidado de ti, ¿Cómo se llaman? -pregunto amablemente-

Ash: Mi nombre es Ash, soy un Mew y ella es mi compañera Latias -señalo a la dragona eon quien aún no había quitado su mirada de ella-

-¿Compañera? -enarco una ceja-

Ash: compañera, en términos Pokemon, es cuando hablamos de pareja -explico y ella asintió, solo para hacer otra pregunta-

-¿Qué es un Pokemon?

Con esa pregunto a ellos ya les quedo mas que claro que no se encontraban en su mundo, y muy probablemente en su mismo universo.

Ash: eso será muy largo de explicar, ¿Podemos entrar? De paso, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Fluttershy, y claro que pueden entrar -dijo e hizo paso para que pudieran pasar-

Ambos entraron y Fluttershy les dijo que se podían sentar en su sofá, Ash se sentó y Latias se recostó en él, en cuanto a Fluttershy ella se sentó en un sillón individual en frente de ellos.

Fluttershy: entonces ¿Qué es un Pokemon? -pregunto con curiosidad-

Ash: bueno pues…

Después de unas muy largas dos horas de explicar lo que es un Pokemon, más que ellos venían de otro mundo, se prepararon para la reacción de Fluttershy, la cual solo asintió.

Fluttershy: veo que su mundo parece realmente increíble -dijo con una sonrisa-

Ash: ¡Espera! ¿Nos crees así de la nada? -pregunto realmente confundido junto a su compañera-

Fluttershy: -parpadeo- Pues sí, soy la mejor amiga de Discord, y el me a explicado que de hecho existen otros mundos

Ash:…. ¿Quién es Discord? -pregunto con cara de confusión absoluta Latías le siguio-

Fluttershy: el es el dios de la Discordia -luego de decir eso hizo una doble toma- Bueno, el dios de la discordia de este mundo

Ash: ¿Hay un dios aquí? -inquirió y ella asintió- ¿De la Discordia? -nuevamente para asegurarse, nuevamente la pony asintió- ¿Cómo es que este mundo aún está en paz?

Fluttershy: oh, el es un dios reformado, se hizo buen amigo de los Ponys -dijo con una sonrisa recordando a su amigo-

Ash y Latias se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, si Giratina siendo desterrada es buena entonces el dios de la Discordia puede ser reformado.

Latias: disculpa Fluttershy -llamo a la Pony usando por primera vez la telepatía- ¿Podrías explicarnos como funciona este mundo?

Fluttershy: claro seria un placer -dijo y se aclaro la garganta para una larga explicación-

Ella les explico como funcionaba Equestria, las distintas razas, y las clases de Ponys, Ash y Latias prestaron especial a la parte donde controlaban el sol y la luna junto al clima, eso realmente les extraño.

¿Qué diablos para que el sol y la luna no se muevan solos? De cualquier manera, ya podrían averiguarlo mas tarde, por el momento lo importante sería aprender cómo funcionaba este mundo.

Después de que Fluttershy terminara su explicación, ellos tenían unas cuentas preguntas, hasta que el sonido de la puerta llego a lo lejos.

Fluttershy: espérenme aquí, ya regreso -dijo y se fue, después de unos minutos regreso- Mis amigas van a tener una reunión de algo que a pasado en el Pueblo, y parece ser algo parecido a lo de ustedes ¿Creen que puedan venir? -pregunto amablemente-

Ellos se miraron por unos segundos se encogieron de hombros y asintieron.

Ash: Claro Fluttershy, no tenemos ningún problema -dijo comenzando a levitar del sofá, seguido de Latias-

Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron de la casa, Fluttershy extendió sus alas y voló hacia Ponyville, seguida de Latias y Ash.

Mientras mas se acercaban Latias y Ash notaban que unas auras muy conocidas para ellos aparecían conformes de acercaban.

Eran auras de Pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash, Latias y Fluttershy estaban pasando sobre el pueblo, para su asombro, había muchas "criaturas" por todo el pueblo, algunos potrillos estaban jugando con algunas que se parecían a perros y flores, pero mayormente estaban asustados o siendo retenidos por los ponys mayores, que también se veían asustados.

Fluttershy: nunca había visto a estas criaturas…-dijo con los ojos bien abiertos-

Ash: eso es porque son Pokemon, criaturas del mundo del que Latias y yo venimos -dijo volando al lado de Fluttershy Latias estaba del otro lado-

Fluttershy: Oh, no eran daño a los Ponys…¿Verdad? -pegunto con duda mirando a sus nuevos amigos-

Latias y Ash se miraron y luego volvieron la mirada a su nueva amiga Pony.

Ash: a menos que los Ponys digan algo ofensivo o los ataquen, ellos no harán nada, _espero_ -pensó lo último, pero como Fluttershy no era Psíquica no lo escucho, así que ella se alivió por la respuesta del Mew-

Fluttershy: es un alivio escucharlo -con un casco en su pecho-

Latias: ¿Y a donde nos dirigimos? -queriendo rápidamente cambiar el tema-

Fluttershy: Allí -apunto al final del pueblo donde se veía un gran castillo de cristal- Ahí vive una amiga mía, ella ya debe estar pensando en lo que está pasando

Ash: ¿Tu amiga es una Princesa o algo así? -pregunto enarcando una ceja al castillo-

Fluttershy: -asiente- Si, de hecho, ella es la Princesa de la amistad -dijo con una sonrisa-

Latias y Ash nuevamente se miraron, pero se encogieron de hombros, ya tendrían tiempo para hacer las preguntas necesarias sobre este mundo.

Siguieron volando hacia el castillo y al llegar aterrizaron, bueno Fluttershy aterrizo, Latias y Ash se mantuvieron levitando, solo que estaban a la altura de Fluttershy.

La Pony amarilla se acerco a la puerta y toco, esperaron unos minutos y se abrió por un pequeño dragón purpura con escamas verdes.

-Oh Fluttershy, llegaste, las demás te están esperando -dijo y estaba a punto de hacer paso para que pasara hasta que noto al Mew y a Latias- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Fluttershy: Spike, ellos son Ash y Latias, son amigos que hice hoy -presento a sus nuevos amigos que levantaron una garra y para respectivamente para saludar-

Spike: oh bueno, mucho gusto, soy Spike -dijo, pero no espero respuesta…. La cual irónicamente llego-

Ash: soy Ash, mucho gusto Spike -dijo telepáticamente-

Latias: ya sabes mi nombre, pero igualmente mucho gusto -dijo de la misma manera que su compañero-

Spike: -dio un salto- ¡Pueden hablar! -grito realmente sorprendido-

Ash: -rodo los ojos- Claro que podemos, lo hacemos telepáticamente pero igualmente podemos

Spike: o-ok pasen -abrió paso y los tres pasaron-

La Pony, seguida de los dos Pokemon y Spike, se dirigieron a la sala del trono. Mientras pasaban por el castillo Ash y Latias veían con curiosidad el castillo, era mas gran por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera.

Llegaron a la puerta designada a la sala del trono, Fluttershy abrió la puerta y en cuanto entraron, los Pokemon notaron que había un grupo de cinco yeguas, de distintos colores, y también había un Gardevoir rosado y un Zoroark, que se veía que no estaba de humor, si su expresión y el hecho de que estaba cruzado de algos decía algo.

-¡Fluttershy! ¡Que bueno que llegaste! -dijo una yegua purpura que Latias y Ash notaron que tenía cuerno y alas, esta se fijó en las criaturas detrás de su amiga- Vaya, tú también ya te enteraste de los Pokemon ¿No?

Fluttershy: si, ellos son Latias -apunto a la dragona- y el es Ash -apunto al Mew-

-Muchos gusto -respondieron ambos y todas las Ponys, excepto la purpura, saltaron en sus asientos-

-¡Woah! ¿Supongo que también pueden hacer la telepatía? -pregunto a los Pokemon que asintieron- Entonces no tendré que hacer un hechizo traductor en ustedes, bueno me presento, soy Twilight Sparkle y ella son mis amigas -apunto al resto de las Ponys-

-Soy Applejack -se presentó una Pony naranja en un asentó que Ash y Latias reconocieron de los vaqueros-

-Soy Rainbow Dash -dijo una Pony azul con alas y melena de arcoíris-

-¡Soy Pinky Pie! -siguio una Pony rosada con la melena de un rosa más oscuro, su tono realmente demostraba lo feliz y emocionada que estaba-

-Mi nombre es Rarity queridos -siguio cortésmente una yegua blanca con melena purpura, Ash y Latías hicieron nota del cuerno en su cabeza-

Todos miraron a la Gardevoir y al Zoroark.

-¡Oh! Es nuestro turno, mi nombre es Diana, ex humana, y él es mi compañero Xero -se presentó cortésmente y apunto a su compañero-

Ash: ¿Una humana y un Pokemon? Ya estaba pensando que era el único en enamorarse de un Pokemon -expreso su opinión sin ofender a nadie-

Xero: ¿Tú también eres un ex humano? -pregunto con curiosidad el zorro negro-

Ash: desde hace varios años -se encogió de hombros no queriendo recordar _eso_ -

Diana: ¿Cómo? ¿Ósea que no eras humano antes de llegar aquí? -inquirió y el Mew asintió-

Ash: así es, no me pregunten como, no quiero hablar eso, al menos no hasta conocerlos mejor -respondió y todos asintiendo viendo que realmente se veía incomodo hablando del tema, Latias tampoco fue excepción y se acercó a él dándole apoyo, el mentalmente le agradeció, literalmente-

Twilight: bueno, ahora que ya nos conocemos… -todos se giraron a mirarla esperando a que terminara de decir lo que fuera a decir- ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de como el Pokemon llego aquí? -pregunto esperando a que al meno uno de ellos lo supiera-

Los cuatro Pokemon presentes se miraron y luego se encogieron de hombros.

Ash: lo lamento, pero realmente Latias y yo no tenemos idea de cómo llegamos, es más ni siquiera estábamos conscientes de lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor -respondió con Latias asintiendo, a todos les llamó la atención de lo que dijo, pero lo decidieron dejarlo para después-

Diana: tampoco nosotros, estábamos dormidos para notar algo -respondió de igual manera encogiéndose de hombros-

Twilight: de acuerdo, entonces, ¿No tienen _ninguna_ idea?

Xero: bueno…-tarareo su respuesta y todos lo miraron- Es probable que los legendarios hayan tenido algo que ver

Ash y Latias se miraron por esa respuesta y parecían estar discutiendo por las miradas que se daban, hasta que el Mew hablo.

Ash: nosotros también estamos de acuerdo, pero no tenemos ninguna idea del porque trajeron a los Pokemon a este mundo, aunque hay que admitir algo, este mundo parece mucho mas pacifico y limpio que el nuestro -dio su opinión y la otra pareja asintió de acuerdo-

Rainbow: muy bien… -comenzó a decir- ¡Pero no estamos llegando a nada! -termino para quejarse-

Applejack: tal vez la Princesa Celestia sepa algo mas que nosotras… -dio su idea dirigiéndose a Twilight-

Twilight: tal vez -con un casco en su mentón- Podría mandarle una car -se interrumpió a si misma al ver que Spike y, para la sorpresa de los Pokemon, escupió fuego y de este apareció un pergamino con un sello dorado atado con una cinta roja- Oh bueno, esto podría arreglarlo todo…-dijo agarrando la carta con su magia- O empeorarlo -termino de decir y abrió la carta-

Todos se mantuvieron callados al ver que la Princesa mas joven leía la carta que acababa de llegar, al ver su ceño fruncido ya podían decir que lo que fuera que sea, no era bueno.

Twiilight: bueno, parece que tenemos que ir a Canterlot, la Princesa quiere hablar con nosotros, parece que ella también se encontró con los Pokemon y conoció a un Psíquicos también -dijo y todos se miraron, principalmente las dos parejas de Pokemon-

Ash: ¿Es buena idea que vayamos? -dijo la pregunta de todos con duda-

Twilight: por supuesto que si -asintió- La Princesa probablemente ya tenga una idea de lo que está pasando

Todos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Si tu lo dices… -respondieron todos-

…

Así todos fueron rápidamente a la estación del tren y llegaron justo a tiempo, pues el tren estaba a punto de salir, para sorpresa de los Pokemon, a pesar de la apariencia antigua del tren, era bastante rápido.

Ash: entonces…-se dirigió a Twilight- ¿Dices que esta Princesa Celestia es la principal Princesa en Equestria? -pregunto y ella asintió-

Diana: Y existen, contándote a ti, cuatro Princesas -le siguio y nuevamente la joven Princesa asintió-

Latias: ¿Y como son el resto de las Princesas? ¿Y que exactamente gobiernan? -pregunto curiosa-

Twilight: bueno, la Princesa Celestia, junto con la Princesa Luna, gobiernan Equestria, y mueven el sol y la luna -explico y ellos realmente tenían que hacer más de una pregunta cuando menciono lo del sol y la luna, pero se mantuvieron callados- La Princesa Cadence gobierna el Imperio de Cristal y ella puede esparcir el amor -fue brutalmente interrumpida por un grito simultaneo-

-¡¿EL AMOR?! -gritaron todos los Pokemon-

Ash: ¿Cómo es eso posible? -pregunto incredulidad- El amor es una de las emociones mas fuertes y misteriosas que existen ¿Y me estas diciendo que una Pony puede controlarlo?

Diana hacia todo lo posible por calmarse y calmar a Xero al mismo tiempo, tal parecía que al zorro negro no le hacía mucha gracia enterarse de esa información, de hecho, todos los Pokemon presentes estaban con un mal sabor de boca por esa información.

Twilight: uhh bueno -realmente nerviosa por el arrebato de los Pokemon- No realmente controlarlo, dije esparcir, ella esparce el amor y arregla los problemas amorosos de los Ponys con su magia -explico-

Realmente si hizo calmo a los Pokemon, seria una gran mentira, a este punto, Xero, que estaba siendo retenido por Diana, quería realmente hacerle ver la verdad a esa Pony ingenua, lo mismo pasaba con Ash y Latias, que esta estaba cerca de su compañero para calmarlo y este estaba practicando respiraciones para calmarse.

Al lograr calmarse, el Mew le envió un mensaje mental a Diana y Xero, el cual estaba realmente sorprendido al ser un tipo oscuro.

Ash: _Se que quieren hablar de esto con Twilight, pero en este momento no creo que sea buena idea, además es la "Princesa Cadence" la que controla el amor, no Twilight, así que cuando lleguemos a Canterlot, si es que está ahí, hablaremos con ella ¿Les parece bien?_ -les dijo mentalmente y ellos asintieron levemente para que no los notaran-

Diana: bueno -respondió para calmar el ambiente, al menos un poco- Si tu lo dices Twilight, tendremos que creer en tu palabra -dijo con una falsa sonrisa que nadie noto a excepción de los Pokemon-

Twilight: -sonrió al ver que había arreglado el malentendido, al menos eso creyó- Me alegro, bueno, esperen a conocerla a ella y a Flury Heart, son realmente geniales

Latias: ¿Quién es Flury Heart? -hizo la nueva pregunta en la cabeza de los Pokemon-

Twilight: es la hija de Cadence -pensó un momento y se apeno- Olvide mencionarla, pero ella realmente solo tiene unos meses de edad así que aun no tiene una posición a grane escala

Ash: eso tiene sentido -estuvo de acuerdo- Pero ¿Enserio crees que llevara a una bebe a una reunión?

Twilight: la Princesa menciono que llevaría a Flury Heart por el simple hecho de que ella no se separaba de… Una nueva amiga que hizo -respondió realmente confundida de a que se refería la Princesa con eso ultimo-

Ash: bueno -se encogió de hombros-

Pinky: ¡Miren! ¡Ya veo Canterlot! -grito llamando la atención de todos-

Tanto las Ponys como los Pokemon, se acercaron a la ventana y vieron que efectivamente ya se podía ver Canterlot a la distancia.

Twilight: bueno, será mejor empezar con esto -dijo seriamente con todos asintiendo-

Ash: _realmente tienes razón en eso_ -pensó con el resto de los Pokemon-


	4. Chapter 4

Ya todos habían bajado del tren y en este momento estaban caminando por las calles de Canterlot, cabe decir que muchos Ponys no les quitaban la mirada.

Fuera de eso, también notaron que Ponyville no era el único al que habían llegado los Pokemon, estaban viendo una gran cantidad de ellos por todas partes, los Pokemon tomaron nota de que Canterlot era MUCHO más gran qué Ponyville, y por lo tanto había más Pokemon…También notaron el gran castillo que se notaba que era mas grande que cualquier otro castillo en la Tierra.

Diana: ese castillo avergüenza al palacio de Kalos -dijo con todos los Pokemon asintiendo con ella-

Rainbow: ¿Tienen Princesas de donde vienen? -pregunto curiosa por lo dicho del tipo Hada-

Xero: no, solo tenemos castillo para eventos como el Performance -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Latias: ¿Ustedes son de Kalos? -pregunto curiosa-

Diana: bueno, es complicado, mi madre es originaria de Kalos pero mi padre de Ciudad Verde en Kanto, por lo que en mi niñez fui viajando entre ambas regiones -explico-

Ash: -silbo- Vaya, no es muy normal ver parejas de regiones tan lejanas -comento y Diana asintió-

Diana: lo sé, pero bueno, fue divertido conocer ambas regiones -se encogió de hombros-

Applejack: ¿Kanto, Kalos? -pregunto sin entender de que hablaban junto con el resto-

Ash: Kanto y Kalos son regiones de nuestro mundo -pensó por un momento- Probablemente ustedes utilicen el término "países"

Twilight: ah ¿Y de que regiones son ustedes exactamente? -pregunto sin parar se caminar-

Ash: yo nací en Kanto

Latias: yo no nací en ninguna región en realidad, nací en una isla llamada Altomare -revelo y Diana y Xero la miraron fijamente-

Xero: ¿Altomare? -repitió y ella asintió-

Diana: entonces tu eres una de las guardianas del Soul Dew y la Latias Alpha -revelo confundiendo a la Ponys e incomodando a Latias, Ash lo noto y puso una pata en su hombro-

Latias: -respiro hondo y exhalo- No sé cómo sabes eso, pero ya no soy legendaria si es lo que preguntas

Diana al ver que era un tema delicado simplemente se limito a asentir y quedarse callada. Sin embargo, las Ponys no querían quedarse fuera de lugar.

Rarity: ¿Podrían explicarnos de que hablan? -pregunto lo más cortésmente que pudo-

Ash: es… Complicado, y creo que seria mejor que lo supieran en cuanto las conozcamos mejor -dijo mirándolas seriamente y todas asintieron sin querer incomodar a sus nuevos amigos-

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta llegar al castillo, donde fueron recibidas por los guardias que les abrieron las puertas, al entrar también vieron mas guardias, que los Pokemon notaron que eran… Exactamente idénticos.

Xero: ¿Por qué son idénticos? -pregunto distraídamente mirando a los guardias-

Twilight: es un hechizo en su armadura, se hizo principalmente para ocultar su identidad y para mantener la privacidad -dijo mientras caminaba a la sala del trono-

Los Pokemon se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, este mundo era raro sin duda.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta morada con toques dorados, entraron y se encontraron con las Princesas al final de la gran sala, mientras caminaban hacia ellas los Pokemon miraban interesados los vitrales que mostraban las aventuras de los héroes de Equestria, Ash en especial se fijo en una de una criatura parecida a una extraña combinación de muchas criaturas en una, en sus garras tenia maderas cruzadas en forma de X que debajo de ella había un Pony de cada raza, parecía que eran títeres y la extraña criatura eran el titiritero.

Dejo de mirar el vitral al ver que ya estaban frente a las Princesas, y también noto un aura extraña que le parecía familiar, pero no podía distinguirla por que había otra aura que estaba en su mismo nivel, simplemente se encogió de hombros, pero la sensación aun no se le quitaba de la cabeza.

Las Ponys se inclinaron ante las Princesas, excepto Twilight, y los Pokemon al no saber qué hacer dieron una pequeña reverencia.

-No tienen que inclinarse mis pequeñas Ponys, ustedes tampoco -dijo a todos en general y todos se pararon, o simplemente se pararon normalmente- Gracias por venir, para nuestros nuevos visitantes, yo soy la Princesa Celestia

-Soy la Princesa Luna, la hermana de Celestia -dijo cortésmente, pero sin quitar su mirada seria a los Pokemon-

-Soy la Princesa Cadence -por alguna razón Cadence al instante de presentarse sintió que el salón bajaba unos cuantos grados, lo ignoro y miro a su lomo- Ella es mi hija Flury Heart y em, realmente su amiga no nos a dicho su nombre -todos miraron con curiosidad, excepto las hermanas, al lomo de Cadence y vieron que había una pequeña alicornio rosada con el pelo morada y franjas azules pero notaron que habia una criatura pequeña acostada con ella, cuando la reconocieron, Ash y Latias se quedaron sin aliento-

Era una Mew rosa, una Mew con ojos platinados.

Se notaba que era mucho mas pequeña que Ash, pero una Mew de todos modos.

Rarity: Aww es absolutamente adorable -mirando a la pequeña alicornio y su nueva amiga-

Latias: A-Ash…E-Ella es…-tartamudeo confundiendo a todos y también sorprendiéndolos por sus lágrimas en sus ojos-

La pequeña Mew al notar la voz que reconoció, levanto la mirada y vio a un Mew blanco de ojos celestes y una Latias roja, los miro fijamente hasta que voló prácticamente como rayo, a lo cual las Ponys no entendían como diablos lo hizo, y abrazo al Mew.

-¡Papa Mama finalmente nos conocemos! -grito felizmente dejando shockeados a todos los Ponys y Pokemon presentes, excepto a la pareja que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar-

Ash: también nos da gusto finalmente conocerte pequeña -abrazo a la Mew y Latias le siguió en el abrazo-

Latias: pequeña ¿Tienes un nombre? -pregunto esperando que tuvieran la oportunidad de llamarla, para su suerte la Mew negó-

-No, nadie me llamo por ningún nombre

Ash y Latias se miraron y parecían estar discutiendo hasta que voltearon la mirada a su hija.

Ash: ¿Qué te parece el nombre, Platinum? -pregunto y la Mew sonrió y voló alrededor de sus padres felizmente-

Platinum: ¡Me gusta, me gusta, me gusta! -dijo repetidamente haciendo reír a sus padres-

Latias: nos alegra mi niña -mirandola y la Mew se sentó en su cabeza-

Platinunm: los estuve esperando mucho tiempo Mama -dijo inocentemente-

Ash: lo sabemos, y nosotros te estábamos buscando -dijo con Latias asintiendo- _Ahora solo falta encontrar a Silver_ -dijo mentalmente a Latias quien nuevamente asintió-

Diana: ¡Tiempo fuera! -grito haciendo una T con sus manos, todos la miraron- ¿Pueden decirme que está pasando?! -ante esto todos miraron a la pareja-

Ash: bueno, creo que seria bueno explicarles en otro momento, no creo que sea bueno que Platinum escuche lo que paso ¿Ok? -dijo, todos iban a protestar, pero recordaron que Platinum era una niña y que lo que les paso a sus padres podría ser serio así que a regañadientes asintieron-

Celestia: de acuerdo -suspiro- Ahora, vengan conmigo, tengo a alguien que presentarles -camino hacia una puerta con todos siguiéndola-

En cuento entraron vieron una habitación amplia, que tenia los mismos colores que el castillo en sí, pero también había una gran mesa con sillas y había alguien sentado en una de ella.

-¡Oh Hola! -se paro y tres de ellos reconocieron la voz-

-¡Profesor Sycamore! -gritaron Diana, Xero, y Ash-


End file.
